confessions and dark secrets
by I scream you scream
Summary: have you ever wondered if Bella was Edwards first love, have you ever wondered why laurent dressed so femininem and what emmet and jasper really like to watch. story better than summary
1. flash back

Ch:1 The flashback

V.P.O.V

I felt a shiver go down my spine as he lent over me and crushed my lips with his. But then he said the words that re killed my heart

''we cant be together , I'm sorry'' he said it as if he didn't even care. And then he just left me there standing in the woods.

Silly, silly Edward was all my mind could say as I tried to reject his words. We were meant to be together and no one and can get in the way of that, no one at all.


	2. aching, powers and realisation

Ch:2 Aching, powers and realisation 

V.P.O.V

I saw him but he didn't see me, my heart ached to be in his arms like that stupid, fragile little bitch that my Eddie claimed to love. But what he still doesn't realise is that he's still in love me.

Ballet studio

I was so angry when I saw the pile of ashes on the floor, the ashes of the only man that loved when no one else did.

I was just so angry so I let it all out but something happened in my head and I could see the whole fight. Just as Edward was about to pull James's head of he whispered in his ear

''you can't have her she's mine'' I quickly snapped out of it when I heard the sirens coming but there was only one I could think about and that was that he still wanted me not that bitch and that was why he killed James.


	3. the ultimate break up

Ch:3 The ultimate break up

E.P.O.V

I heard Alice's thoughts and she knew I did

''_Edward you have to tell her''_

''No I don't Alice just stay out of it, I'll tell Bella about me and Victoria when I want to.'' Luckily none of my family was around to hear our conversation. No one in my family knows about me and Victoria apart from Alice obviously. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't hear Bella's truck but I did hear it leave. I turned to run after it but Alice caught me by the arm and sent me a thought sating

''don't go after her she needs time to work it.'' That was before she gave an ear splitting squeal and ran into jaspers waiting arms

That night jasper and I were really worried about school the next day

''oh Edward why am I shitting my self here.'' jasper asked looking really worried . The only answer I could give him was ''don't matter''

B.P.O.V

Those words sent me in to a state of absolute panic.

''No I don't Alice just stay out of it, I'll tell Bella about me and Victoria when I want to''

My heart split into and nearly came out my backside. I ran hoping he wouldn't hear and come after me, I needed to be alone.

I ran into my room with tears escaping my eyes as I flumped down on my bed. Luckily Charlie wasn't here or he'd be running down to the Cullen's with a loaded shoot gun!

But then I thought its not my fault he's the one who lied, Then I had an even better idea that stopped the tears completely.

''That's it, tomorrow he pays''

(At school in cafeteria)

I was scaring myself , the feelings inside me and my thoughts I felt like I'd never experienced anger before.

I felt his eyes on my back when I got hot lasagne and a soda for my dinner. I saw his face and for once his face was the open book and he looked like he was going to shit himself. I walked straight past him while Emmet was shouting after me, I sat by myself but the table soon became full with my old friends Angela, Mike, Jess and the old gang. They came and sat with me and asked me questions all the time but the Cullen's came and sat at the table as well.

Emmet boomed at me '' What's up lil sis how come you want to sit here today has Eddy been a bad boy'' He asked while laughing at his own joke.

I felt the anger boiling up inside of me. I leapt up and very nearly screamed at him

''well if you lying to me the whole time bad then yeah.''

''Whoa this isn't Emmy's fault and any way what are you on about what has Edward lied about?" asked Rosalie almost screaming also. I knew she never liked me that's probably why she's protecting him.

"well if you want to know he went out with the woman who nearly killed me and so did her psycho son of a bitch boyfriend"

"you stupid little bitch Eddy did not. He would have told us wouldn't you Eddy?"

She now turned those piercing eyes to him, who just sat there looking like a total lemon. I think everyone on the table turned to look at him as well.

"please Bella you were never supposed to find out, can we stay the same as we are please"

"oh, so you think just because I was never supposed to find out its alright, and by the way its over"

I said this while getting up from the table about to walk off.

He ran after me and turned me around and he crushed my lips with his but this time there was no spark what so ever I pushed him away easily and grabbed the nearest thing I could which happened to be someone's hot lasagne, it went all over him, he cried out in agony but this time when I turned to leave I was confronted by Rosalie and Alice. They ran over to help him while jess shrieked at me.

" you stupid psycho bitch"

And then Rosalie sniggered at me "well I'm glad that you two broke it off now we don't have to have a worthless piece of shit following us around all the time"

I was furious.

"well Rosalie I don't think you know this but you know that thing called makeup your supposed to put it on with a brush not a shovel you stupid blonde whore".

With her face gob smacked and I think everyone else in the cafeteria looking the same I walked out laughing to myself like a mad man


	4. giving and taking

**Ch:4 giving and taking **

**V.P.O.V**

**I knew I was closer I could smell her that oh so sweet scent.**

**Her blood reached out to all of my kind its so unfair.**

**Then my thoughts came to an abrupt stop. There she was just standing there in the middle of this meadow what apparently belonged to her and Eddy.**

**that's when she turned to face me.**

**B.P.O.V**

"**Well, well, well the slut returns" " hello Victoria"**

"**Well hello to you to, what's with the attitude?, aren't you pleased to see me?" " well not really seen as I heard about you and my EX"**

" **your ex so you two broke it off then, well that's to bad I thought you two were like a done deal"**

**I looked at that face even if it was impossible to say that it wasn't beautiful I hated that stupid smug smile that was playing on her lips. I wanted to smack her so hard but knew that would only result in me hurting myself. So I ended up just giving her the evils. **

"**well that just ruins all my fun, I guess I don't have to kill you after all that's one less thing to worry about getting in between him and me" " you and him"**

"**well I don't care you can have him he's a worthless piece of shit"**

"**hey don't talk about him like that" she snarled at me, oh my god she snarled at me.**

**After that she turned and left. I was glad I had my own plans. I'm going to burn this damn meadow to the ground. I spread the petrol not worrying about anything else in the world, but before I could light it a tall figure slipped out of the forest…**


	5. drastic changes

CH:5 drastic changes 

B.P.O.V 

"Oh, you don't want to do that now do you honey, the heat will make your hair go frizzy and I didn't bring my handy handbag with me, *cough* I mean it will make your hair go retarded"

I turned around gob smacked to see Laurent stood their twiddling his hands, OMG I cant believe I'm going to say this about a vampire but he looked nervous!

I was well confused. " what did you just say" I looked at him but my face must have been priceless.

But then I thought of something and I was eager to ask.

" can I ask something of you, please Laurent"

"well it depends on what that something is now doesn't it"

" can you change me please, I know you can do it please Laurent" I begged him and used my puppy dog eyes. He just laughed.

"and why would you want to be like me"

"please I want revenge on him, he has to pay"

"oh, ok well you just had to say so, we will have some sweet revenge sister, and then afterwards we can go shopping at the mall and get some new clothes and everything *cough* I mean get some beer so I can pretend to drink it and get some guy stuff you no" that of course took me by surprise and had me thinking.

"can I ask you something else, please"

"erm, yeah of course"

"are you…gay"

I saw the change in his face "oh, no I'm sorry you don't have to answer"

"no, no its ok I guess I could tell you seen as you'll probably forget it when your changed"

"so"

"yes, I am a gay and proud of it"

And then he bit me, I knew it would take some time but already I could feel the excruciating pain, it was just unexplainable how much it hurt. T his was going to be a long 3 days.


	6. depression really does make you sick

Ch: 6 Depression really does make you sick

E.P.O.V

I was so confused, sad, hurt. I wouldn't talk to anyone and when my family offered to take me hunting I would just run out on my own. On my own that's the it would be from now on if I couldn't have the love of my life how was I supposed to carry on. This is all my fault and to make it worse, I went and said all that retarded crap in the cafeteria. I won't blame Rosalie even though it is partly her fault, she just cares about her family and Bella obviously wasn't welcome to join ours by rose.

At this moment in time Rose is the only one in my family that will talk to me the rest of them think I've gone mad. Even my favourite sister Alice won't talk to me, I think its because Bella was Alice's best friend and I'm making jasper very depressed. My whole family thins I've gone mad because I won't talk to anyone and I've taken to eating human food but it just makes me sick.

But I'll tell you something I'm not mad I'm just depressed

Wouldn't you be.


	7. searching

Ch:7 Searching

L.P.O.V

It had been a week since I had changed dear Bella. She keeps asking me what's wrong, I'm just worried if she remembered my little confession. We have been on god knows how many shopping trips and it's so hard to keep all the excitement in me.

It was yesterday that Bella came up to me and said that we should find Edward(yeah road trip!!!!) But it was all thanks to me of course. I told her that she needed closer because that's what all the magazines say about relationship problems like this.

B.P.O.V

I cant believe he's worried about me knowing that he's gay, I mean it's not my fault that it's a very clear memory in my head, I was thinking of telling him I do know so he can enjoy himself on shopping trips I know he wants to let it all about but can't because he doesn't want anyone to know he's gay. I don't know what happened one minuet I was running and the next second something collided with me.

I woke up to find all the Cullen's staring at me, it was pitch black but there was this weird blue light coming form somewhere. As I stood up I realised it was me. I was glowing in the dark. Awesome.

At that moment I was crushed in a giant bear hug by Emmet, before I knew it the whole clan joined in, I was being crushed. I heard his voice as I was slowly released I went to stand by Laurent who was staring at Edward in a really weird way but I didn't think anything of it . Just as Edward was about to say something there was this high pitched scream that made us all turn. But just as I did a flash of orange lunged at me.


	8. rejection

_**Ch:8 Rejection**_

_**L.P.O.V**_

_**Oh my god he was here, I couldn't keep my eyes of his god like body I thought I was going to faint when he turned and looked at me **_

''_**Hello Laurent'' His voice, I loved the way he said my name I longed for him to say it again.**_

_**Edward I wanted to let it all out, tell him how I felt. But then the bloody ginger niga had to interrupt.**_

_**E.P.O.V **_

_**She came over to me wrapping herself around me and attacking my lips. Everyone else everyone else just stood there no one helped me, but I didn't need to be Alice to tell me what Bella was about to do. But as soon as she pounced I drooped Victoria to the ground. I defiantly did not want to be in the middle of that.**_

_**B.P.O.V**_

_**That was it I couldn't take it anymore, I just lost it.**_

_**V.P.O.V**_

_**She knocked me to the ground, she bit me. I couldn't believe it it I shouted for Laurent and eventually he came a pulled her off me. I looked at him **_

''_**Why Laurent, why'' I screamed at him. No one moved muscle, you could cut the tension with a knife. He calmly answered with**_

''_**You left me and I needed a new shopping partner'' I think every one in unison said ''what''**_

''_**Everyone I have a confession to make, I have told no one except for Bella so here it goes……I'm…….Gay''**_

''_**wh-''**_

''_**No I'm not finished I have something else to say. Edward ''**_

_**Em.P.O.V **_

_**Oh my god if he says what I think he's going to say I will wet my self laughing.**_

_**E.P.O.V**_

_**Oh god please no**_

_**L.P.O.V**_

_**Edward I,I love you, I always have since I first laid eyes on you'' At that point all I heard was the booming laugh of that hunky monkey Emmet. He was cute to but I only have eyes for eddy**_

''_**so eddy what do you say''**_

_**E.P.O.V**_

''_**I'm sorry Laurent I'm straight, I'm in love with Bella''**_

_**L.P.O.V**_

_**That's the point where I took of running into the woods. I eventually broke down in tearless sobs as my dead heart died again.**_


	9. super duper bitch fight

Ch:9 Super Duper Bitch fight

V.P.O.V

''What'' I screamed '' but you love me'' he loves me, he loves me no one else but me. that's what I kept chanting to myself that's when I caught a look at his face and it was disapproving. Of course he can read my mind.

That is it I thought I acted before he could. She has to go. I pounced for her once again she is going to die.

I launched at her, wasn't really sure I wanted to kill her but she had to die because she was the only thing in between me and eddy. I know that when this is over this will thank me.

''you stupid bitch, you can't have him he's mine don't you understand that''

''Ow get of me, I don't want him back I just came to talk to him, stupid ginger bitch get off me''

She did not just refer to my hair colour did she. No one insults my hair and gets away with it.

I put all my strength in to my punch, if you slowed it down it would have looked like something out of a Jackie Chan movie. Cool. That's when the super duper bitch fight started . I think it was just hours of us attacking each other

Em.P.O.V

I so badly wanted to get in there and show off my guns but Jasper said I couldn't because they were girl's. Kill joy. All the other girls and Carlisle and Eddie wanted to break up the fight. Me and jasper were like 'slow your role dudes and its just getting good'

The I shouted'' look Bella's winning any way'' I wasn't sure what they were fighting about but it was like watching one of those wrestling matches on T.V

B.P.O.V

Wait I don't even love him, I'm such a spaz, I have been fighting for hours over someone I don't even love. This has to stop.

''Victoria, Victoria listen to me stop'' she stopped with an outraged expression on her face.

''what have you got another lie to tell me''

''No I don't, listen I don't know why I'm fighting I don't want him he's no good for us, either of us '' All I got was a confused expression, well at least she was listening.

''He's not worth my time Victoria, he's not worth your time either you have everything, you don't need him as well. Neither of us do.''

V.P.O.V

She's right, she's absolutely right I don't need him I never did.

''your right, I can't believe I'm going say this but your right.'' I turned to him, he had a pained expression on his face while he stared at Bella. Yeah Bella he never loved me and I think I never loved him. I loved James.


	10. 50 years later

Ch:10 50 Years later 

B.P.O.V

Its been 50 years now.

Me, Victoria and Laurent are now a coven, even if they carry on with their old hunting ways I'm sticking with the animals. We are moving back to forks now w bought an absolutely beautiful home. It is a three storey and even if there is loads of spare room its just so perfect. Me and Victoria go on so many shopping trips but Laurent never comes with us he says he is *cough* buying manly stuff *cough* well that's what he still tells us, but we know better. I'm going back to forks high with Victoria as my mother and a substitute teacher in forks high and then there is Laurent as my father but he hasn't decided on what he's going to do yet.

1st day of school

Apparently I've been the talk of the school for quite a while, again. I've been quite popular with everyone, especially the boys.

When it came to lunch that's when I saw them all staring at me of course. Knowing Emmet and Alice ran straight at me. Emmet straight away caught me in one of his many bear hugs, he squeezed me so hard he nearly cut off my o-, well I cant really say that anymore. But as soon as he let me go it was Alice's turn all the while she was whispering in my ear how sorry she was and how much everyone has missed me. I must admit I was actually happy to see them all. After a bit even Rosalie ran up to me babbling on about how sorry she was.

And then there was one.

Edward.

I had decided I had fallen for him once again. I couldn't hep it we just had that connection. When he hugged me he whispered in my ear "I'm still waiting for you"

I just replied with "I'm still waiting for you" after that he crushed my lips with his so passionately I felt like I was being electrocuted.

Alice squealed and everyone else just smiled at us.

We were back and there is nothing and no one can change that.


	11. back off he's mine

Ch:11 back off he's mine 

E.P.O.V

I couldn't believe it I had the love of my life back.

At school

Argh she is so annoying in English she even had the nerve to squeeze my butt.

I had tried to get away so many times to get away from Kate, Kate Stanley that oh so annoying blonde bimbo. I almost ran into Bella's arms, I was so happy to see her. That was a different story for Kate.

I could see it in everyone's faces they al so badly wanted to whack that stupid grin off her face.

B.P.O.V

I was going to kill her but then I thought better of myself, but then she had to go and try to kiss him that was it the final straw for me.

"excuse me"

"can I help you"

" urm yeah you can get your grubby little hands off my boyfriend"

"so I don't care, I can have him if I want to I can have anyone I want"

She gave me that stupid little smirk of hers.

Oh that is it she is in deep shit now.

"oh yeah that's right, but that means I cant say that now doesn't it"

"cant say what?" she was so confused you could even tell that underneath all the makeup she was wearing.

" well I cant say screw you because it looks like to many people have already done that"

Everyone in the cafeteria burst out laughing at that. Kate went bright red and of course ran straight out of the cafeteria. Lots of the boys were cheering me on. I looked down at Edward to see him looking up at me with a thankful look on his face.

When I sat down he lent over to me and whispered into her ear "your all a man could ever want" all I thought was yes, yes I am.

Written by Caitlan

Typed up & idea help by Rachel.


	12. authors note

Sorry we forgot to mention at the beginning that we do not own these characters we just mixed them up

Love caitlan & ray-ray

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
